The pure nightmare!
by DreamDemons
Summary: Sesshoumaru falls for Kagome and decides not to deny it. A lot is changing for Kagome's life. Will she open her heart to Sesshoumaru's love or will she fall for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

And then there were more

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A week and a half had passed since our small group had grown. Sesshoumaru and his group had joined which to everyone surprise was Inuyasha's idea. Kouga who was now mated to Ayame had joined along with his small traveling pack. Lastly Kikyo had joined, I thought I would be heart broken but I wasn't she was just annoying the hell out of me.

"Kagome" Ayame sweetly said.

"Yep?"

"Why are we going to a village instead of continuing our search for Naraku?" All the new members of the group wished to know even Sesshoumaru though he would not admit it.

"I need to go home; Inuyasha will not let me travel alone."

"So you live in the village near Inuyasha's forest?" Ginta tried to figure out why he had never seen her before being in that village many times before they had actually met.

"No but that's as far as most can travel"

'I'm getting so tired of all these questions I should just tell them and get it over with.' Inuyasha glared at the back of Kagome's head like he knew what she was thinking. Kagome felt him glaring at her.

"They'll find out sooner or later Inuyasha, where I live is threw the well" Kagome let a sigh escape sometime Inuyasha could be unbearable.

"That makes no sense, no one is stupid enough to believe that" Jaken squawked.

"The Bone Eaters well links our time to Kagome's. If you don't believe it then you will soon see it for your self." Miroku stated rather irradiated.

Before anyone could say anything the well was in sight and a woman that looked no older then twenty was sitting on the edge as if she was ready to swiftly slip inside. The woman looked over at the large group, Kagome smiled while Inuyasha visibly shrank back.

"Ohiyo mom" Kagome sang rather happy to see her mother.

Kagome's mother smiled at her cheery daughter then looked at Inuyasha, and gave him a glare that could freeze hell over.

"Inuyasha," her sweet voice was laced with venom. "Kagome was to be home two weeks ago"

"I-" Kagome cut him off before he said something he would regret.

" It was my fault I walk so slow I slow everyone else down" They all knew she was lying except her mother.

"Anyway shouldn't we be going I'm sure you have a million things for me to do"

"Sora, When will she be back?" Inuyasha said rather meekly not wanting to get yelled at again

'If there is one thing scarier then Kagome when she gets angry it's her mother'

"Three weeks, Then she will be aloud to stay for up to five weeks at a time." then she off the lip of the well, a blue light engulfed her and she was transported to her own time. Kagome walked to the well knowing something had to be going on for her mom to go threw the well, she looked back at her companions.

"You guys don't have to wait, I can catch up when I get back. I always do." with that said she left threw the well letting the familiar blue light take her back home.

"Well little brother what do you purpose we do while she is gone"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha waiting for a response. With Kagome gone it was up to Inuyasha to lead them.

"Rest. Without Kagome no one will give us leads so it would be pointless to try."

"So we just rest for three weeks."

"Yep."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, Rin, and Jaken all when to the village while Kouga and his pack stayed in the clearing. Sesshoumaru had left right after Inuyasha said rest, he was some where in Inuyasha's forest and Inuyasha went to go find him. Sesshoumaru stopped at a river that ran threw the small forest. Inuyasha walked up beside him and sat on a bolder. Sesshoumaru was lost in thought and had not noticed Inuyasha until he spoke.

"Thinking about Kagome?" He already knew the answer but wanted to see if Sesshoumaru would admit it.

"..."

"Look sessh, I know you love her. You can deny it all you want but we both know its the truth. I'll stay out of your way just don't wait to long or you'll end up losing her." Inuyasha left wishing someone had given him that advise.

' I can't believe it but Inuyasha has a point... I want no need Kagome. When did this happen, how did I not know I was falling for her?' Sesshoumaru stood watching the river thinking until it got dark out. Then he decided it was time to join everyone in the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drastic Change **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha **

**A/N I will try to put up one or two chapters a day until its done.**

When Kagome reached the other side of the well she went to the kitchen.

"Kagome, sit dear"

Kagome sat down at the dinning room table. Her mother sat down across from Kagome and handed her a cup of tea.

"Kagome, you've been transferred to a new school, and they know why you really have been missing school" Kagome gasped.

They must have thought she was crazy'

"You start tomorrow. It's not a normal school though"

" I can tell since school is on Saturday, how else could it be different"

" You will be moving closer to the school. class is from nine in the morning till twelve in the afternoon, and only two times a week Saturday and Sunday"

"Then why do I have live so close?"

"You will be working and your job is close to the school"

"I can't the jewel isn't complete, I still have to go back"

"They know your situation as well, it is actually what qualifies you for the job"

'Great, so i'm going to be a lab rat'

"Anyway I took the extra time you were gone to get you a small house and furnished it. We need to get going though we have a lot to do including getting you food."

"m-"

"I almost forgot here are your uniforms." Sora handed Kagome two bundles of clothes.

Kagome did not have time to look at them her mother grabbed her by the arm and rushed to the car. Sora sped to the supermarket. As soon as the shopping was over Sora sped to Kagome's new home. Kagome felt the same smoothing feeling as when she went threw the well for a few moments then it left.

'I wonder what that was about'

Sora slowed down as she drove up a winding gravel road.

"All this land came with the house the previous owner was practically giving it away"

Sora continued to drive until she reached a small cottage that sat in the middle of a large clearing. Kagome notice that she had not seen any other houses for miles.

"Well come on lets take a look."

Kagome walked to the front door as she opened it she felt magic hit her. Kagome looked at her mother.

"oh I forgot here"

"What is it?"

" It's an interface ring. Since you'll be living out here you'll need it just remember to always have it on" Kagome slipped the ring on.

"Why don't you have one?"

"Because I won't be living with you Kagome, your old enough to live on your own."

Kagome looked at her mother stunned.

"Well I guess you'll have to look around later. We have to go to your school."

Sora walked out side and to a garage Kagome fallowed and the garage door opened after sensing Kagome's ring. As the garage opened Kagome seen what looked like a 4 story parking garage. She stood there absolutely dumb founded.

"Kagome we don't have all day, pick one so we can go."

'I wish there was a black Mercedes'

Just as she was about to go in and look for the car she wanted a black Mercedes drove up the driver and front passenger side door opened. Sora got in the passenger side and closed the door. Kagome got in the driver side and drove to the school carefully fallowing her mothers erections. She parked and Sora lead Kagome to the main office they sat down and waited. A small elderly woman walked up to them and lead them to the principals office, the woman opened the door and let them in.

"please take a seat" A male voice boomed.

Sora and Kagome sat down. Tall slender woman walked in and sat down next to Sora. The principal turned so he was facing the three woman. He smiled at Kagome.

"You've grown up so much Kagome" Kagome looked up.

"Dad" She said as is she didn't believe it.

" Yes but we can catch up later"

Kagome merely nodded. Her Father handed Kagome her class list.

"You mother already picked up your books and payed you class fees. The schedule is four classes a day two days a week."

"OK"

"This" he motioned to the other woman " Is you boss Mrs. Aika"

"Hello" Kagome turned and bowed her head.

"Hello Ms. Kagome"

" I'm sorry to over whelm you but I need to tell you exactly what your job is." she paused "You will be going threw time to assassinate certain people."

"But I can only travel to the feudal era"

"The well only allows you to travel there. I dropped off a package at your house. What it contains will help you travel threw time until you are able to on your own. A list of who we need you to get rid of will be sent to your interface ring at the beginning of each week. You have a week to finish the list. your ring will tell us when each job is done, and when it it we will transfer money into your account. Am I understood?"

"Yes" Mrs. Aika got up and let.

Kagome's father looked at his daughter and cleared his throat.

"Kagome I have gotten you a few things that might help you."

Kagome's father handed her a small package and encouraged her to open it. Kagome opened the package there she found two credit cards, six debit card, and a cell phone. Kagome was speechless.

"I set up nine bank accounts for you when you were a baby, and have added a weekly allowance since I opened them. Three of them have gold in them so you have money when your in the feudal era, The three keys for them are already at your house. And the pins for the credit cards are on sticky notes on the back of each of them, I will be paying for the cell phone and credit card." Kagome slipped them in her purse and walked around her fathers desk and gave him a hug. She walked back around the desk and her mother stood up.

"I hope to see you soon, hopefully not for getting in trouble though"

"OK see you around dad"

Kagome and Sora left. Kagome drove home in silence.

"Kagome I have to go home make sure you call me sometime this week"

"I will"

Sora hugged her daughter then got into her own car and left. Kagome went inside she put her purse on the table and notice that the groceries were all put away. She looked around and found a study, a library, and a large lush garden. There were four guest rooms and a master bed room, Kagome seen a door in the living room and opened it, she went down a stair case that led to a large Dojo that had weapons of all kinds. Kagome walked up the stairs and shut and locked the door. She went up to the master bed room and flopped down on the king size bed. She quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Truth and Training**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

_**A/N: Sorry I'm a little late with this one :'( I got caught up watching the Inuyasha movies**_

Dream

Kagome found herself in the Dojo in her house.

'How did I get here'

"Kagome"

Upon hearing her father call her name Kagome turned around. To be face with her father and two other people.

"Kagome, We are here to train you. I know you have been acquainted with Inu no Taisho. And this is Midoriko"

Kagome bowed.

"It is only 12:15 in the after noon you will awake at 5:15 in the morning. However instead of you only training for seventeen hours you will be training for seventeen years for an hour out there is a year here"

Kagome nodded.

"Then we will begin, you will train with me first"

Kagome's father taught her every type of hand to hand, Kagome learned very quickly. Then Inu no Taisho taught her how to use every weapon which she also quickly mastered. Finally Midoriko taught Kagome how to use her miko powers. Not long after they started Kagome mastered everything that they could teach her.. The seventeen years had barely started and there was no more they could teach Kagome. Kagome sat down and meditated, she her father sat down next to her and cleared his throat.

"Why did you leave us?" He was taken back by this.

"To protect you"

"Your a demon you could have protected us just fine."

"It's not that simple, nobody knows demons are real. We are just a myth to the world and that's how it must remain."

"..."

"Kagome I have to tell you the truth, while Sota is a human like your mother you are not. You are a demon like me."

"But I am a miko"

"Because we, you are an Inu we can harbor both pure a demonic energy without being harmed. When you wake up the concealment spell I had put on you when you were a child will have already disappeared"

"What about the training?"

"You will merely be stronger but will retain all the skills and knowledge that you gained."

"OK"

"My child, I will see you at school but now its time for you to rest." Kagome's father faded away as did the Dojo. Kagome finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Kagome woke up and looked at the clock beside her bed. The clock blinked six O'clock a.m. Kagome groaned.

"Oh great I slept in."

Kagome got up and took a shower. She walked to the kitchen in her bath robe debating weather she was going to eat breakfast or not. She decided on having a small bowl of cereal. After Kagome ate, she grabbed her uniforms. As she picked them up a note fell down. Kagome picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ The uniform that is similar to your old one is for school. The other one is_

_ for when you go to the feudal era. _

_ Love mom_

Kagome brought the uniforms to her room and got dressed. Her school uniform was a black mid thigh length skirt and a crimson tub top with a black half sweater. Kagome did not like the half sweater so she looked threw her closet to find something more suitable. She found a black half length leather jacket and put it on. Kagome gave herself a one over in her full length mirror that was on the back of her room door. Her skin was now slightly pail but looked like flawless porcelain, her hair was straight to the middle of her back then it curled until it reached her ankles. Her hair was mainly black with streaks that looked like spun gold, her bangs were mainly gold. She noted her eyes looked like she had trapped the night sky in them stars and all. Kagome noticed she was tall much taller then she had been before.

'It's so lonely' She shook her head trying to push the thought out of her head. Kagome grabbed he schedule out of her purse and and slipped it in the black messenger bag that was sitting on the chair. Kagome looked at her vanity and there was a package, She opened it and the first thing she pulled out was a note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ These will Help you with you job_

Kagome put the note down then pulled out a necklace with a star being in-circled by a moon and a dragon cuff. She put them on then grabbed her messenger bag. ' wait I don't remember bringing my purse to my room.' Kagome pulled her cell phone and one debit card out of her purse. She left her room the took her black Mercedes to school. Kagome parked in the student parking lot. 'well here we go'

She got out of her car picked up her bag, locked up her car and headed to her first class.


End file.
